Kayden Daniels
Kayden Christopher Daniel Pieterson (Born 25th February 1989) better know by his ring name '''Kayden Daniels '''is a young British wrestler currently signed to New Edge Wrestling. In wrestling, Kayden is a former International and United States Champion as well as a former World Tag Team Champion (with Daniel Devine). Early life Pieterson was born in Manchester, England, the son of Lucas Eric Pieterson, who was South African and Sarah Jane Baxter, who is English. Kayden received a good upbrining with both parents giving him the care he needed after he lost his little brother Carl in 1993 due to a hit and run which was never solved and leaving Kayden scared so at the age of 13, he moved to Los Angeles, California, were his father had found a new job, a way to get away from the pain of his street and to start a new life. This was Kaydens first taste of wrestling watching Raw Is War on TV and even live. Professional Wrestling Kayden began doing Kickboxing at the age of 14 and 3 years later started learning the art of Wrestling, training with 7-time World Champion, Dean Williams. Pro Wrestling Alliance & GCW/AE In 2008, Kayden joined his first major promotion, GCW/AE. However he only had one match defeating Ryan Pugh in the last ever GCW/AE show. GCW/AE went bankrupt but then was bought and changed its name to Pro Wrestling Alliance. There he got his first taste of gold acquiring the PWA United States Championship after defeating Aaron Bomb in a hard fought match at Rebirth. His reign didn't last long due to PWA folding and Kayden then left the eyes of wrestling fans. New Edge Wrestling After a long hiatus, Kayden signed onto the roster of NEW. In his debut night he went 3-0, became International Champion and World Tag Team Champion with his new tag partner, Daniel Devine. Kayden however didn't last long as International Champion after losing it to Drake Stone 3 weeks later. Daniels didn't lose the World Tag Team Championships, he did however vacated them after his tag partner got injured. This injury was due to Kayden setting up Daniel and joining Cosa Nostra, where he is was a key member of the Cosa Notras takeover of New Edge Wrestling. During the Cosa Nostra months, Kayden was injured with a shoulder injury and sidelined until February 2010, when he made his return defeating Silvabat Mac Israel. Kayden then went on to form a team with Keith Collins (known as Revolution 4.0) but this was short lived due to Collins' contract being terminated. He has know formed an alliance with Vanessa. Major Accomplishments *PWA United States Champion *NEW International Champion *NEW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Daniel Devine) *1 Contender for NEW Trans-Atlantic Championship Alliances GG Bruiser (Tag Partner in GCW/AE & PWA) Daniel Devine (Tag Partner in NEW) Alpha & Omega (Stable in NEW) Vanessa (Tag Partner in NEW) Ozario Liscio (Leader of Cosa Nostra) Cosa Nostra (Stable in NEW) Keith Collins (Tag Partner in NEW)( Rivalries Aaron Bomb (PWA) Daniel Devine (PWA & NEW) Drake Stone (NEW) Category:Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers